This invention relates to a guide assembly which can be used for supporting and guiding a cutting tool, such as a blowtorch used for cutting metal plate and the like. The invention provides an assembly which may include the facility for preventing molten metal, slag, and the like produced by a blowtorch during cutting from splattering against moving parts of the guide and interfering with smooth operation thereof. The guide may also include a cutting tool support that can be readily adjusted to enable metal plate and the like to be cut at an angle.